


For you, valentine, I’d give you everything

by TwoBladeBae



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Izo is trans, Izo loves his daughter so much, M/M, Married for 30 years but somehow still newlyweds, Trans Male Character, Valentine’s Day, sappy romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29260554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoBladeBae/pseuds/TwoBladeBae
Summary: There are a few things that Thatch is incredibly proud of in his life. His restaurant, his husband, and of course— his daughter.
Relationships: Izou/Thatch (One Piece)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	For you, valentine, I’d give you everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shockandlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shockandlock/gifts).



> AHH it was so fun getting to write about Briar and Riley for you all!! Shock and I have spent so much time creating this AU and these characters and I’m absolutely in love with them.   
> Inspired by a Valentine’s Day challenge in my discord, but written for Shock because she’s wonderful and deserves everything. 💖

The only thing Thatch ever wanted was to be a chef. Specifically, he dreamt of owning his own restaurant in a quaint little beach town; a place where he could cook the seafood dishes of his dreams and feed the tourists that came to witness the beauty of the ocean.

He’d never considered the fact that he wanted anything else until the day he met Izo. From then on, he started to dream of becoming more than that. He wanted to be a husband, and when the time was right, a  _ father _ . He loved his little life here in their little beach town.

“Thatch, darling…” Izo’s voice was soft and full of laughter as he smoothed the front of the man’s chefs jacket, tugging lightly on his foulard and adjusting the fit. “Owner and head chef, and still struggling to get your foulard straight.”

“Well, to be fair darlin’, there’s not a whole lot of straight things about me. Not something I’m too good at.” Thatch flashed the man a toothy grin, allowing himself to be pulled forward into a loving kiss. He wrapped his arms loosely around Izo’s lithe waist, relaxing into the kiss and just enjoying the moment with him. Valentine’s Day in his restaurant was always a busy affair, and it made it difficult to get to spend any time with his husband for the holiday.

He was just lucky that Izo was kind enough to volunteer to help out. 

“Sir,” the two were interrupted just a moment later by a young man in the doorway, clearly nervous and feeling bad that he had to come between them. “Sorry. But you requested that I alert you both when the 7pm reservation showed up.” 

Izo only gasped in response, patting Thatch’s chest a few times before pulling away. “Yes, perfect. Thank you.” he let out a laugh and planted one last kiss on the man’s cheek before stepping away, making his way out of the kitchen and into the main dining room. 

After a quick glance around the room he spotted the couple he was looking for, throwing his arms open wide as he approached the two. 

“There you are, my love!” He couldn’t hold back his laughter, too proud of the sight of his daughter all dressed up and out on her own romantic date. 

The young woman gasped in response, bouncing on the balls of her feet and opening her arms with the same amount of excitement. “Chichi! Hi!” She rushed forward and wrapped her arms around the man’s neck, nuzzling against his shoulder for a brief moment. 

Izo was the first to pull back, gently caressing the girl’s cheek. “Briar, honey, you look amazing. Did you do all this yourself?”

“Well, auntie Kiku helped!” Briar giggled softly and took a step back, holding her hand out for the boy that had come into the restaurant with her. She laced their fingers together, giving his hand a squeeze. 

“Chichi, you remember Riley from grandma’s ranch?” She pulled Riley even closer now, letting out even more giggles. “He asked me to come out for Valentine’s Day! Can you believe he didn’t even know this was papa’s restaurant?” 

“Oh, how dare he.” Izo turned his smile over to Riley now, reaching up and pinching his cheek gently. “You look handsome this evening.” 

“Thank you, sir.” His cheeks flushed a light pink color at the compliment, as if he was unused to hearing such things about himself. 

With a soft sigh, Izo leaned in and pressed a kiss against Briar’s temple, lingering there for a moment before finally pulling away. Seeing her so grown up always made him emotional; to him she would always be the tiny little bundle they’d brought home from the hospital on that warm spring day. 

When he first came out as trans so many years ago, he never thought he’d be doing something like carrying a child; but he wouldn’t give Briar up for the world. 

He gestured to the table beside them, well decorated with flowers, candles, and a heart shaped plate of chocolate covered strawberries. “Here, just for you two. Enjoy your night, kiddos.” He planted another kiss on the girl’s cheek before turning and heading back towards the kitchen, vowing to make sure his husband got all the help he needed. 

* * *

Like all holidays, the evening was full and busy, leaving very little time for the two men to enjoy themselves. It was well into the night by the time Thatch finally declared the kitchen clean and closed, celebrating their success by pulling Izo into a kiss just behind the front line. Kissing his husband in his kitchen never got old. 

“I suppose we should head home now, don’t you think?” Izo kept his arms wrapped around the man’s neck, playing with the collar of his jacket and watching him through half lidded eyes. “Spend what’s left of Valentine’s Day together…” 

“Oh, but we can’t leave yet!” Thatch had been tired up until this moment; but the promise of getting to enjoy alone time with the love of his life seemed to perk him right up. He took hold of the man’s hands, pulling him into the dining room with a grin. 

There in the middle of the room sat a round table set for two. Covered in flower petals (pink roses, one of Izo’s favorites), and as many candles as he could manage without it becoming a fire hazard for the entire restaurant. 

“Ta-da! I had some help setting it up while we were cleaning, but I wanted us to get to have our romantic dinner too!” He lead Izo over to the table, pulling the chair out for him and waiting for him to sit. 

“Is this all for us?” Izo asked, looking at the different chocolates and desserts that were spread out for the two of them. They all looked so  _ good _ ! “Are those the matcha cookies you make that I love so much?”

“So glad you noticed!” He sat down across from the other man, taking a sip from his water glass. He set it down a moment later, picking up a good sized chocolate covered strawberry and holding it up near Izo’s delicately painted lips. “Anything for you, my sweet peach pie.” 

The man grinned brightly, leaning in just enough to bite down on the juicy fruit presented to him. God, how did he end up with the sweetest man on the planet?

Thatch only laughed in response, picking up a truffle for himself now and popping it in his mouth. He couldn’t believe just how beautiful Izo was with everything he did; even just chewing on a dessert was gorgeous! 

He leaned in, resting his chin in his hands and chewing casually on his chocolate. “Hey Izo, can I tell you something?”

“Hm?” Izo covered his mouth then, determined to hide any less than glamorous sights of himself. He knew that Thatch didn’t care, but it didn’t stop him from being self conscious. It certainly helped, though. “What is it?” 

Thatch broke into an even dorkier grin than he had on previously, reaching his hand across the table so he could cup the man’s cheek, using his thumb to wipe a bit of chocolate from the corner of his husband’s mouth. “I love you.”

And there it was. Even after thirty years of marriage, hearing those words from him never ceased to fill Izo with an indescribable amount of joy. He could only laugh at first, leaning in and burrowing into the man’s palm. Finally, he found his voice again, enjoying getting to say it right back to him as much as he enjoyed hearing it. 

“I love you too, Thatch.” 

  
  



End file.
